ONE SHOTS THAT WILL KILL YOU
by Punkflame
Summary: Angsty one shots that include hurt!sam/dean dying!sam/dean suicidal!sam/dean evil!uncontrolled!sam/dean destiel angst sabriel angst TAKING REQUESTS (NO WINCEST SORRY)
1. Chapter 1

**important!**A/N so this is my first SPN fic and I personally love the Angsty feels , so I wrote this. *ONE SHOT SERIES* will mostly take place current Season at some point unless other wise stated theese will all be pretty short, lmk I they are good or bad or whatever, requests are okay too (no wincest sorry)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SPN

SPN ~ SPN

Sam POV

Pain. That was all Sam knew as he finally found a way to get away from it all. He had lost his brother. again. but not really. You see his brother was still alive, but I wasn't really his brother; not anymore. That THING that had taken over his brothers mind and soul had nearly killed him. He slammed him in the head with a hammer and he almost bled out. If Cas hadn't have come and locked Dean down and healed him ,then he would be dead-well sooner. He was dying now. It was the simplest way to get away from all the pain and heartbreak. Cas was working in curing Dean, but it would never work, he was too far gone. As Sam twisted the knife in his liver and let his worries and pain go the last thing he saw was his worried brothers eyes and the last thin he heard was his voice begging him to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N heyy angst lovers and I geuss crappy writing lovers! It's time for pain! You don't like it sell your soul for a better one , ok so this is in season 7 when Sam is seeing lucifer.i don't know if quotes are exact I made this in bed at like so late with no wifi, Go. Read it now . No not this . Read the fic.

DISCALIMER: I don't own spn

SPN~SPN

"When it all gets to much you know where to aim that gun" his words still rang in my ears. Over , and over taunting me. "Maybe he doesn't want to just torture me" Sam thought " What if I am out , but he is somehow talking to me, and when I die , I go straight back to the cage, forever." Sam shook his head " I'm not out though, I can't be" he momentarily paused in thought then deeply sighed. He though about Dean and how he said that the scar on his hand ,and the pain that I caused proved that this year was , and has been real. But how is that proof , it could all be another trick. He thought , he could have got it in the cage, he didn't have the vaugest idea what was real and what was not. Lucifer has been driving him over the edge, he couldn't take it any longer . He looked over at the door ; Dean would be back at any moment and he didn't want him to see what would come next so he wrote a note saying

"I'm sorry Dean , I've lost my grip on what's real , on why I'm even fighting anymore , ill be waiting for you , if I get in upstairs though I know you will

Sam"

He then placed the tear stained page down on Deans bed and walked to the door, only to run into Dean himself. Hiding his true emotion and intentions he said without a trace of the dark emotions within "Hey , just heading out for a cold one" then walking out he continued with a nod "ill catch up later" and he was gone into the night running as fast as he could , jumped in the impala and drove away , before Dean could find the note and stop him. When Dean did find the note he was overcome with grief and bolted out the door "Sammy , no!" he said running out of the door only to find his car gone , the only chance of catching his little brother before he lost him forever. He looked at his phone only to find Sam's GPS turned off, there was no way to find him.

He tried everything, he looked everywhere, and called everyone , because of their branding on their ribs , the very guilt ridden Cas couldn't even find him. When the finally did It took a few days , and it was a few days too late Sam was dead , or dying he was slowly bleeding to death with a bullet wound in his stomach "I tried to hold on longer" he cried " I waited a day or two before I couldn't wait longer" his eyes were rapidly dimming as the younger brothe look for the last time at the one for whom he cared for most , and uttered his last words on this earth " I'm sorry Dean" and he closed his eyes for the last time as his soul drifted to it true destination, and the older Winchester was left brother less again, but this time there was no brining him back , Sam had given up and moved on, after all when spirits move in there's no bringing them back.


End file.
